


Just let me help you, please..

by ChesterAnn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Some sexbang sensuality, Swearing, danny hates to see you in pain, dealing with body issues, reader has a skin disease, reader has psoriasis, stupid sex jokes, super fluffy feels, talking about body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterAnn/pseuds/ChesterAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny worries over you when you don't take care of yourself and when he sees you needlessly in pain his first instinct is to help you. He doesn't even give you an option because he knows how stubborn you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just let me help you, please..

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this sucks. I had a super not fun day dealing with some personal body issues and I just thought 'if someone was here to help me and make sure I took care of myself better, that would be nice' and who else do you want taking care of you but sweet, loveable Dan.. So this happened..I hope it's decent. Enjoy! ^_^

You groaned in frustration and at the pain in your arm. You had caused it to happen so it was your own damn fault and you knew that. It didn't mean that it made it any easier to cause yourself more pain while you were already in it. Damn psoriasis. It could go straight to hell.

"Fuuuck!", you wailed a little too loudly as you slathered your arm in supposedly super moisturizing, all natural, unscented lotion. You had taken a shower and forgotten to put any on right after you'd gotten out. Now your skin was dry and cracked, same old painful shit you put up with on a daily basis. Putting some on now apparently wasn't going to make it any better because damned if it didn't seem to hurt worse! "Fuck. You!", you yelled as you chucked the bottle into the hallway. 

You heard Dan's office door open, loud music pouring out of it, so you knew he didn't hear your previous outbursts. Face-palming, you really hope he doesn't trip on the stupid bottle in the hallway. Neither of you are the most graceful people in the world. You'd joked about getting those baby bumpers for the furniture after the first few weeks of living together. He'd actually put them in the shopping cart on a random trip to walmart one day, but you had spotted them at the checkout and tucked the packages onto the shelf with the bags of chips that they try to tempt you with right before you leave. 

You saw Dan be-bop by the door and tried not to make any noise, you hated to worry him for nothing. You were pressing a cold, wet washcloth to your arms in an attempt to soothe the burning sensation caused from the stupid, lying "mild" lotion. You let a small hiss escape right as Danny was walking back to his office. He walked backwards and popped his head in the doorway, "What's up babe?" His eyebrows were knitted together in curiosity and worry.

_Shit_ you thought, you knew what was about to happen. He hated when you didn't take care of yourself, he'd rather stub every damn toe on both of his feet than to see you in pain. Which was really sweet when you think about it because stubbed toes hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Everything's good in here," you could lie well when you needed to, your poker face was always on point. Damn if Danny didn't always see through that though, every single time. It was like his super power: calling you on your bullshit.

"God Damn it, [Y/N]...", he said exasperated, running his hand down his face. When you looked up he was picking the lotion bottle off the ground and running a hand through his messy head of hair. "Why do you do this to yourself?" The tone of his voice was quiet and full of concern. He sat on the edge of the bed next to you, then leaned across to place the bottle on the night stand. 

He lifted the damp cloth off your arm and walked out of the room. You heard the light switch get flicked on in the hallway bathroom, the water running, being turned off and then the switch getting flipped again. Dan's soft footfalls padded back toward the bedroom, he came in and very gently took your left arm with his right hand. With the newly soaked cloth in the other he dabbed and held it to the ugly red patches covering your forearm. You brushed the hair out of his face, his adorable face that looked so focused on his task, and softly said, "Thank you", as sweetly as you could leaning your head to try to get a better look at him.

Just when you thought he was about to reply his head shot up, eyes not really focused on anything. And then it was like a light bulb went off, he shot straight up off the bed and made his way out of the room. As quick as he left, he came back in with half his body in the doorway. Looking serious and pointing at you with his whole hand, "Stay," was all he said before disappearing again toward the living room. 

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to be better about remembering!" You call out to him, "I just got so caught up in the photos that I had to get done and sent out... I know that's not a real excuse..," you hear him rambling around in the other room. "I suck! My skin sucks and I suck!" You place your arms on your knees and rest your chin on them, "Pity Party for one, please..." You sound pathetic, even to your own ears. 

"Shut up.. You give great head, but you don't suck..." Dan said with a cheeky smile entering the room carrying in some odd items. You chuck a pillow at him, which he doesn't dodge at all, hitting him square in the face. "Love you too.." He mutters through the thick pillow before it falls unceremoniously to the floor. In his hands he has brought in your wash cloth, a large bowl and a wicker basket full of pretty little bottles and fancy jars.

"What's all this?" You sat up on your knees very interested in the shiny new things. 

"Well, because I love you and I hate seeing you suffering over something you have no real control over, I went to a...spa-thingy," he had this goofy, proud grin on his face as he sat down and placed the goodies on the bed. Swatting your hand away when you tried to touch them, "Stop that!" 

"Fine.. So what do you mean, you went to a 'spa-thingy'?" You idly and unconsciously scratched at your arm. He swatted your hand again.

"Stop that too!" Then he grabs and kisses the back of your hand, "I'm sorry I'll stop with the smacking and explain. I went to this place and told them what's up with you and your skin. I told the lady that yes you'd seen a dermatologist, but you were still suffering from this crap more often than I thought you should be. And I asked her what she'd recommend to use for daily or weekly treatments or whatever to make life not be as sucky for you as it has been. She showed me all these different things: oils and lotions and balms and salves and scrubs.. My god you ladies need lots of things! It was fucking overwhelming!" His hands were telling the story as much as his mouth was, you were on the verge of being teary-eyed at how sweet this all was and all the trouble he'd gone too. "Anyway, I knew what kind of smells you like or at least don't like and the things you'd used before that hadn't worked.. So I just picked all the good shit, put it in a basket, and asked her for some tips on applying certain things. I wrote that shit down too! I'd gone this far I wasn't gonna fuck it up later." 

You couldn't help yourself, you leaned forward and took his face in your hands, kissing him full on the lips. His hands were still in the air from being stopped mid-sentence. When you pulled back his eyes were still open and his head was slightly tilted, "Was that a... Thank you?" Dan's eyebrow arched as he questioned you.

"That was, indeed, a thank you."  
"Oh..I was expecting..more of a....less clothed thank you if I'm being completely honest.."  
"Danny shut the fuck up and spa-thingy me.."  
"If that's what Ma' Lady wishes...", he did a tiny bow, tipping an imaginary hat. 

He started rummaging through the contents of the basket: picking things up, reading them and then shaking his head like that wasn't what he was looking for. Finally he pulls out a small bottle, a flat looking jar and a little mini speaker. "Soothing sounds for a possibly very awkward and very handsy spa-thingy.. Also I'm going to need you to be completely naked for this to work properly," he had his serious voice and face on, which made it all the more hilarious. 

"Nice try Spa Boy, now get to pampering!"  
"I was really hoping that was gonna work.."  
"Maybe later, when my skin doesn't feel like it's been dipped in hot lava...", you said laying face down and getting comfortable.  
"That awkward moment when Bae wants you to rub her down with oils but there's no promise of sexy time.."  
"I said later..."  
"Oh good, you took the maybe out," his cheeky grin returning and eyebrow raising made you genuinely laugh out loud.

You did remove your sweatshirt and lounge pants, but you had on a tank top and a pair of Danny's boxer briefs so he could still get to all the areas he actually needed to. He moved himself into a straddling position right behind your rear to begin working on the top half of your body. 

"I've been looking for these...", he said with fake annoyance, popping the waistband.

You look back at him over your shoulder, "Obviously not hard enough... I walked around this morning in just these and a Tshirt.." You reposition yourself back on your stomach, "..which also happened to be yours..."

"You little shit..", he moves his hands to your sides to tickle you.  
"You know I'm not ticklish there...", you said lazily not at all fazed.  
You could feel his weight on your back as he leans in, brushing your hair away from your neck getting closer and whispers, "Do you want me to get you where I know you're ticklish..?" 

A shiver ran up your spine at the harmless threat and his breath ghosting over the sensitive place on your neck. His lips began to trail ever-so softly from your shoulder up your neck, before he could reach his destination you involuntarily rolled your head to keep his movements at bay.

"No..", you said in a mix of a gasp and a whine.

"Good!", he sat up and smacked your ass, "Then let me work my magic, wench!" He must have been able to see just from the way your head cocked to the side that you had your 'oh really motherfucker' face on because he very quickly giggled out an apology.

You don't know exactly how long he spa-thingy-ed you, those magical fingers were put to the test and passed with flying colors! Apparently it was long and relaxing enough to put you to sleep. You woke up to Dan rummaging through his dresser drawers, he had a towel around his waist and droplets of water were still clinging to his skin. You got a wicked idea. Rolling over to sit up and pulling the blanket up a bit, you maneuvered your legs out of the boxer briefs you had on. Your aim was spot on when you slingshotted them right on top of Danny's head.

"What the fu..", he reached up to see what had hit him. When he saw the boxers in his hand, he turned to see you giving him an innocent smile and shrugging. When he finally put it together, he threw the offensive garment to the ground, "Oh, hell yes!!" You saw the hunger and mischief in his eyes as he crawled up the bed to you, "I love when you take the maybe out.."

He was just about to kiss you when you stopped him with your hand on his lips. Dan's eyes showing all his confusion without saying a word. In the calmest voice you could manage, you looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Don't forget.. You only get 3 minutes." He bit your finger at the stupid joke, shrieking in fake pain you giggled out, "Come on, Dude... You're on the clock.."

"Fuck you," he muttered as he began nuzzling your neck.

"Promises, promises...," you murmured while playing with his hair, enjoying the attention your neck was getting. Danny's head fell against your shoulder as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"We can't do anything normal can we?" he asked looking up into your eyes.

"God, I hope not.." He kissed you then, and then again and again, with the night continuing on into ecstasy well past three minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Music Listened to While Writing: Jason Waters - Center of Attention, Gabrielle Alpin - Let Me In, Les Mis - On My Own, Glee - Lucky, Breaking Benjamin - Had Enough, Sia - Breath Me, Madilyn Bailey - I Need Your Love (cover), The Civil Wars - Dust to Dust, 3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone, Westlife - Safe, Hope - Who Am I to Say, Blake Shelton - Who Are You When I'm Not Looking, Decyfer Down - Forever with You, Trading Yesterday - May I,


End file.
